


Storms Don't Last Forever

by writingstylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Harry, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Anal Fingering, BDSM Matching, BDSM Pairing, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Depressed Louis, Dominant Harry, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Famous Harry, Fragile Louis, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Insomnia, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Past Abuse, Submissive Louis, Therapy, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstylinson/pseuds/writingstylinson
Summary: After being away for an entire week to promote his new movie, Harry arrives home thinking he'll be attacked in endless amounts of affection. Instead, he finds a dark apartment that looks the same way he left it.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 250
Collections: HL Kink Festival 2019





	Storms Don't Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't based on a prompt, as I may or may not have decided to go with an idea of my own at the last minute.
> 
> Some things to be aware of is that this is set in a universe where Dominants and Submissives are matched once they reach the age of eighteen. There is a required time period of thirty days to spend together, but afterwards each party has to decide if they want to continue on together or be entered into the matching system again. Harry is a dominant who is a famous actor. Louis is a submissive who has a bad history with dominants. 
> 
> I want to say thank you to my beta, Lynda. She is honestly amazing for putting up with the crap I do.

When Harry steps into the apartment, the first thing he notices is complete darkness. He furrows his eyebrows and glances over at the time displayed on the end table that tells him it’s fifteen past nine. All he can hear is the low hum of the refrigerator. There aren’t any feet racing across the hardwood or groans of frustration. He sways in the doorway for another moment, waiting for Louis to come running from their bedroom, but that doesn’t happen. He flicks the light switch that illuminates the living room. 

Harry doesn’t immediately spot a thing that could be classified as out of place. If anything, the room is spotless. Unusually spotless. He closes the door behind himself and calls out, “Lou?” 

No answer. 

Harry wanders over to the island that separates the living room from the kitchen and runs his fingers over the cool granite countertop. There aren’t any dirty dishes in the sink or a single cupboard door left open. If he didn’t know any better, he would believe the place was exactly how he left it. 

There’s little to no doubt that his submissive is here as his phone and set of keys are left inside the fruit bowl. An annoying habit he does each time it’s empty. Harry’s tried to break him of it, but it hasn’t stuck.

“Lou?” Harry sighs and shrugs off his coat by the front door. What would Louis be up to? It’s unlike him to not greet Harry the moment he walks through the door. Hell, he’s started to master the art of dropping every item in his arms so he can catch the smaller man when he launches himself at him. 

Nine in the evening can be considered a reasonable bedtime, for anyone except Louis Tomlinson. If Harry has learned anything in the seven months of living together it’s that Louis functions between two phases: awake and not awake. If the man functioned like the majority of the population then Harry would consider it awake and asleep, but he doesn’t. Instead, they’ve gone through one psychiatrist and three different medications to try and help him sleep longer than two hours at a time. They either leave Louis feeling groggy the entire day or he’s back to waking up after a few hours of sleep. It’s been a bit disheartening for both of them. 

He shakes his head in an attempt to rid his train of thought. 

Harry heads towards the makeshift office/studio. Louis and he set it up. It’s a spacious area with neutral tones. A row of guitars hang on the wall to his left and then a keyboard is tucked underneath. On the other side of the room is a desk equipped with a computer, but not much else. It’s simple and it serves its purpose. 

No Louis. 

Harry walks across the hallway to their shared bedroom and finally finds some evidence that someone has been here. The grey duvet and the white sheets are rumpled to the point Harry thinks he’s going to have to dig through it to find Louis. This is the last place he could be though, so he searches through the mess of fabrics but finds nothing. 

“Lou?” He calls out again, a waver in his voice. There’s no way Louis would have left the apartment without at least texting him. Especially not without his phone and keys. “This isn’t funny Louis.” 

As he turns to raid every inch of the apartment, he hears a sniffle. 

“Fuck... Lou, you scared me,” Harry breathes out. Why didn’t he think to check the en suite? Even the light is on! He can see it under the door. Stupid. He tries to push the door open but finds that it’s locked, “Lou? Can you let me in?”

There’s no movement from the other side, as Harry can see the shadow from Louis sitting on the floor. He frowns and rests his forehead against the door before he knocks again, “Louis?” 

Harry closes his eyes and sighs. He knew he shouldn’t have left Louis alone for an entire week. Maybe he should have tried harder to rearrange his interviews for the upcoming movie he’s starring in. Or maybe he should’ve let Louis tag along and have someone supervise him while he took his finals instead of having to go to the University. He should’ve figured something out that wouldn’t have left his submissive all alone for seven days straight. 

“Can you at least let me know that you’re okay? That you’re not dying or anything.” 

He gets two knocks in response. 

“Thank you,” Harry murmurs and slides down to the floor so he’s sitting with his back against the door. “I’m going to stay right here until you’re ready to come out, okay? I’ll stay here all night if I have to.” He’s done it before and he’ll do it as many times as he needs to. He’ll do anything he needs to in order to show Louis that he’s not alone. 

Harry straightens his legs out in front of himself and frowns down at his lap, examining the black mark that wraps around his wrist. It’s simple in appearance as it’s only a thin line about three millimeters in width. The only difference between his and Louis’ mark is that Louis’ is all white. Sometimes it still baffles him how different his life varies from submissives all because of the mark’s color, especially since everyone is born with the same shade of gray

“I-,” Harry clears his throat then tries again, “I mentioned you in a couple of my interviews. One of them actually asked where you were and what you were up to. It was Lisa Walker, do you remember her? She does that talk show on Channel Four and was at the after-party we went to a few months ago? She’s the one that said I looked like a fan of yours whenever we stood next to each other, like instead of you being a fan of mine. Yeah… she was sad that she didn’t get to see you backstage or anything. Told me to bring you next time.” 

A few beats of silence stretches between them.

“I managed to get my hands on some of those toffee-tastic cookies you like. I bought like ten boxes of them just for you. Why don’t we have those Girl Scout cookies here in Britain? They’re fucking delicious.” Harry smiles and shakes his head to himself. “I bought them from a stand outside of Walmart and then I ran into a fan. I’m thinking she’s going to ask for a picture and tell me how much she loved whatever movie I was in, right? No. The first thing she did was ask where you were. She was really bummed out when I told her that you were back in London doing your finals. She wanted me to tell you that you’ve been a big inspiration for her and that she really looks up to you. She was really sweet… sometimes I think the fans like you more than they like me. I don’t exactly blame them though.” 

Harry scratches at the stubble under his jaw as he racks his brain for something to talk about. 

“How um, how did you sleep this week? I didn’t sleep too well myself. No matter what temperature the room was or how comfortable the mattress was, I could barely get a wink of sleep. I think I just sleep better with you, you know? You’re kind of like my own little teddy bear, except you’re more like a prickly hedgehog. ‘Cause like your hair is all-” 

_ Click _ . 

Before he can scramble up to his feet, Louis has already pulled the door open wide enough to poke his head out. “I’m not a prickly hedgehog.” 

“Lou,” Harry breathes out and pulls the smaller man into his arms. It’s been too long. He nuzzles his face into Louis’ bed head before the air escapes through his nose in a content sigh. He’s home. “Have you been wearing my cologne?” He sniffs at his submissive’s neck. 

Louis averts his eyes and shrugs, the knitted sweater slipping off his slim shoulder. 

Harry pulls back to look over Louis’ full appearance and notices how frail he looks. There’s bags under his eyes. His hair doesn’t look like it’s been brushed at all in the past week. He’s even swimming in the sweater and sweatpants he’s wearing, ready to drop off his small frame any second. 

If the situation was different, Harry would be pestering him with countless questions. When was the last time you showered? When was the last time you ate? Did you eat a full meal or only snack on saltine crackers? Have you been like this the entire week or only today? Louis is his baby, so of course he’s going to worry about him. It’s his job at this point. Harry has learned that times like now aren’t the place to bombard him with questions. If he did that then there’s a very real possibility that he’d scare the submissive back into the bathroom. 

“Let’s go lie down, okay? I think you need some cuddles.” 

Harry rubs his hands over Louis’ shoulders before guiding him to the king sized bed in the middle of the room. The submissive crawls up onto it and over to the far side of the bed so Harry can lie down on the side closest to the bathroom. Why they lie down on the two sides of the bed is still a mystery, as they usually end up curled together in the middle by the time they wake up. Without a word, he pulls the duvet over both of them and tucks Louis in so he’s snug. 

Light from the bathroom spills through the crack and into the bedroom, a low glow illuminating the side of Louis’ face. His cheekbones almost appear sharper. The man has always had quite sharp yet beautiful features. 

Hesitantly, Harry reaches out to touch, but Louis’ immediate response is to flinch away. His stomach drops. Now he knows exactly what’s been on his submissive’s mind. He closes his eyes for a brief moment and whispers, “I’m not like him... I’ll never hurt you like he did.” 

Harry reaches out again and hooks his arm around Louis’ waist, then pulls him closer so the submissive’s back is pressed against his chest. “I’m here now,” he murmurs into his ear. Hot breath fanning out into the crook of his neck. 

There’s nothing to tell Harry that the smaller man had heard him. There’s no struggling out of his arms or even a nod of acknowledgement. Just plain silence. Louis’ breath isn’t evened out and shallow so Harry knows that he’s still awake.  He doesn't know if Louis isn't responding out of fear that he'd break down crying or because he doesn't care for what Harry has to say.

Harry and Louis might have only been paired together by the court seven months ago, but between them it had been a mutual agreement to stay together. It wasn’t until about nine weeks ago that Louis wanted to be his true submissive and for Harry to be his true dominant. He’s not sure why he thought it would be a smooth transition, as he believed they became close friends who understood one another better than anyone, but it’s been nothing short of difficult. 

Until being paired with Louis, Harry had gone through a handful of female submissives. Most of them had only wanted to continue their pairing for the fame or money, but the articles didn’t know that. So he was labeled a womanizer with a rotating door of submissives. Due to the short time with each woman, Harry hadn’t ever got to the point of doing the everyday duties as a dominant. It was something he’d been craving to do since secondary school but he was losing faith in the pairing system. 

“Can you sing to me?” Louis rasps, stirring in his arms. 

Harry nearly knocks his head into Louis’ from how quick he is to nod yes. It’s not often that he ever asks for something. Maybe that’s what caught Harry off guard in the first place. He went from being paired with women who were always asking for something, to someone who didn’t care about what Harry could do for them. Neither of them had wanted to be at the courthouse when they were first paired, given both of their history. 

_ Speed along the highway _

_ Honey, I want it my way _

_ But listen to her daddy's song _

_ Don't stay out too long _

He starts to whisper the lyrics into Louis’ ear as his fingers card through the mess of his hair. Grease collects itself between his fingertips and under his nails, but it’s a reminder that this moment is real. His submissive is hurting and he has no idea how to help. 

_ Ooh, we're just busy hiding _

_ Sitting in the back seat of my car  _

A wet sniffle causes Harry’s heart to clench. He can tell by the tremble in his bottom lip and palms presses into his eyes, that Louis is trying his hardest not to cry. He’s always been bad at bottling up his feelings. It’s just a matter of time when he finally breaks down and Harry has to try and keep him from drowning in his own thoughts. 

“I’ve got you,” Harry says into his hair before pulling Louis into his lap. He scoots back so he’s sitting against the headboard with his submissive cradled in his arms. His small submissive who’s hurting. “Let it all out, baby. It’s okay. I’m here now and I’m not going away again.”

Louis curls in on himself and a sob trembles out. 

It takes everything in Harry not to start crying himself as he pulls Louis closer to his chest. Right now isn’t about himself or what he’s feeling. It’s about Louis. His submissive needs him and he has to be whatever that is. He caresses his thumb over the small of Louis’ back, and looks out at the room in front of him. A sliver of light has attached itself to the carpet and he can see various articles of clothing scattered across the floor. 

Something about the low glow from the bathroom reminds Harry of the countless nights that mirror this moment. Too many hours have been spent crying and holding onto one another for dear life. 

Before Louis had even moved in, Harry had his own reasons for staying up till the first signs of light. A lot of those nights had consisted of a bottle of vodka and bloodied knuckles. Sometimes he would look in the mirror and not even recognize the man staring back at him. He was backed into a corner that no amount of money or lawyers could get him out of. 

“Y’know,” Louis starts so softly that Harry barely catches it, “I don’t understand why you’re still here. You shouldn’t give a damn about me.” 

Harry furrows his eyebrows and shakes his head, his hands cupping Louis’ cheeks. “No. Don’t talk like that, Lou. You’re my submissive and I’m going to do anything in my power to make sure I’m here for you.” 

Louis turns his head out of Harry’s grasp, “You deserve a better submissive. Someone that’s not broken.” 

“Stop it, Lou. You know damn well that you’re the only submissive out there for me. There’s not a single person out there that could make me second guess my relationship with you. It kills me… absolutely kills me that you think so poorly of yourself. In my eyes you are so beautiful and so smart and just the best submissive to ever exist. I honestly feel like I’ve won the lottery every time I remember that you’re mine, that you’re really mine.” 

“You’re lying,” Louis whimpers as he shakes his head, “I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve any dominant at all. I’m all used up and no one likes sloppy seconds.” 

“Louis-” 

“I’m too fat. I’ve gained almost twelve pounds since I moved in!” 

“Lou-” 

“How could you or anyone else for that matter ever love someone as disgusting as me? I should be eating from a trough like the fucking ugly ass pig I am.” 

Harry’s clenched fists start to shake and his eyes are pinched shut. All of the words out of Louis’ mouth are nothing but parroted insults that had been thrown at him for over two years. Louis’ main nickname from his ex-dominant was pig and he was the most disgusting person that Harry has never had the displeasure of meeting. Everything he knows of the man are from the police reports and what Louis’ been able to tell him in between panic attacks. He’s never hated a man so much in his life. 

For the last five decades the hierarchy of dominants ruling over submissives has only gotten worse. It had originally started out as dominants wanting to take on the weight of the world so submissives could have an easier life, but the power went straight to their heads. Now they can dictate whether their submissive can go to college, if they can have a job, and even be the one to decide if they get an abortion. All of that power is handed into a dominant’s hands on their eighteenth birthday, all while it’s taken away from a submissive. 

Harry has no idea who decided to start pairing dominants and submissives at such a young age. All he knows is that there wasn’t a pairing system in the beginning, but it had been introduced as an option for about five years before becoming the law. They claimed the system had high success rates. He obviously knows there’s a flaw to it now. Though he’s not entirely sure where to place the blame as it all looks like a combination of disasters, from the young age to the control over a person and the dominants in charge being able to force submissives into this type of situation. There are too many cases of submissives being raped by their dominant and then being paired with a different dominant that has the right to turn them away for being used up. 

“Baby,” Harry chokes out and cups Louis’ face in his hands, “You’re not a single one of those things you just said. Not a single one. Do you remember what we talked about? We discussed how our past relationships don’t define our worth, and I know that you don’t hold that belief yourself. It’s an insult that had been drilled into your head for two years. It doesn’t matter to me whether you’ve been with one person or a hundred people. And you know why? Because I love you for you. Past sex lives are irrelevant when you move into a new relationship. With me, you’re starting fresh. There is no him when there’s me and you, okay?”

He takes a deep breath. 

“This system fucked you, Louis. This entire dominant and submissive hierarchy is just some system that has been perverted over the years. I know that some schools for submissives teach you guys that you have no worth and that the only thing that matters is how well you serve your dominant and it’s just… it’s fucking bullshit, is what it is. Then you were paired with a narcissistic asshole. It’s no wonder that you’re struggling so much.

“You’ve been through a lot. You’ve been through things I can’t even imagine going through and I mean that. I can’t change your past or magically make you forget everything, but I’m promising to be here for you. I’m promising that I’ll be the best dominant I can possibly be for you and to treat you how you deserve to be treated. It kills me just thinking about the ways you’ve been hurt… I’ll never let that happen to you again, okay? I promise with every ounce of my life.” 

Louis looks up to meet Harry’s stare, blue eyes boring into his green ones. They stay like that for what feels like hours as Harry holds his breath, but then it’s broken when the submissive looks away. He doesn’t believe him. With a sigh, Harry rests his forehead against Louis’ as he closes his eyes to catch his thoughts. How can he show someone how beautiful they are when they refuse to believe it? 

“You don’t believe me,” Harry states even though he knows that he won’t get a response. Louis doesn’t believe him. It’s not something he can blame the submissive for, as he’s sure Louis was a completely different person before being paired with the man. He nudges his nose against Louis’ sunken in cheek and murmurs, “Can I show you how beautiful you are? I won’t hurt you.” 

After hesitating a moment, Louis gives a slight nod.

Harry hooks an arm around Louis’ waist and the submissive instantly reaches out to wrap their arms around his neck. “I’ve got you, love,” he murmurs into his ear before laying him down so his back is against the mattress, “I’m not going to hurt you, okay? You can let go of me. You’re okay.”

The submissive bites down on his bottom lip and meets eyes with him, then finally lets his arms fall to his chest. 

Harry gives him an encouraging smile before he leans down and pecks Louis’ lips. It’s then that he slides a hand underneath the oversized sweater, the submissive’s tummy warm to the touch. Louis flinches. “Shh it’s okay. It’s only me,” Harry reassures him. Months of them being together and he still flinches. He knows it’s nothing personal, but sometimes he can’t help the way his stomach drops. 

“I’m going to take this off now, okay?” Harry says as he toys with the cozy fabric between his fingers. Once he gets a nod of approval, he lifts it over Louis’ head and tosses it off to the side. His eyes rake over his submissive’s bare chest and he’s in awe. How is it possible for someone to be this beautiful? Harry leans down and presses a kiss to the left side of Louis’ chest and he swears he can feel how hard his submissive’s heart is beating. 

“You’re beautiful… absolutely stunning,” Harry praises in hopes that it’ll somehow help to calm Louis’ nerves. “You’ve got nice little nipples. They’re so pink and…” he trails off as he twirls his index finger around the little nub, “perky.” 

Louis shudders out a breath, but otherwise doesn’t say anything so Harry takes it as his cue to keep going. 

After he takes a deep breath to collect himself, as his cock twitches with interest, Harry slides his fingers down to hook into the waistband of Louis’ sweatpants. He tugs them off in a swift but careful manner and tosses them alongside the sweater. 

Dainty hands instantly move to cover himself as the blush reaches the tips of Louis’ ears. 

“God, you’re everything,” Harry breathes out with a grin, “you’re absolutely perfect.” He takes Louis’ hands into his own and peppers kisses across each of his knuckles. How can he possibly be so in love with a person that he finds their hands to be attractive? He unfolds every one of Louis’ fingers and presses a kiss to the tips of them. Maybe his fingertips will ingrain themselves into his lips. 

Harry let’s go of Louis’ hands then turns his attention to the submissive’s pale thighs. It’s not often, if at all, that they see the light of day. Whether it’s the scars littered over them or the mere size, or even a combination of both, Harry isn’t entirely sure. All he knows is that one of these days he’ll replace each cut and burn with a mark of his own. 

He cups his hands around each thigh and rubs them over as if to warm them up. They’re the perfect fit for him. 

“I can’t get over how breathtaking you are,” Harry says as he runs his fingertips over Louis’ skin, trailing goosebumps in their wake. There’s no missing the whimper fighting against Louis’ bitten lip or the way his legs twitch under the unusual sensation. “I wish you could see yourself, Lou.”

Harry slides his hands up higher before he finally leans down and takes a tentative lick over the slit oozing precum, “Fuck, you taste so good.” It’s almost the perfect mix of salty and sweet. Do all men taste like this? He’s only ever been paired with women up until now. It’s been on his file that he’s bisexual, but he’d never been paired with any guys. 

If the circumstances were different, Harry would flip Louis over into his stomach and give some much needed attention to his ass. He’s always itching to cop a feel each time the submissive turns his back to him. How could he not want to touch it? There’s no doubt in his mind that a God sculpted it themselves. It’s literally two pillowy mounds begging for him to bury his face into them. 

He shakes the thought away, that’s a task for another day, and slides a pillow under Louis’ hips. 

“Lou,” Harry starts as he looks up at the submissive, “you know you can color out, okay? I’m not going to ignore you or hit you for it.” 

He gets a small nod. 

“Okay,” Harry breathes out. Even if Louis is too scared to color out, Harry feels confident enough in knowing when his submissive isn’t comfortable. He sucks on his index and middle finger until they’re coated in his saliva then pulls them from his mouth with a  _ pop _ . Once Harry glances up to make sure Louis is okay, he finally circles a finger over the ring of muscle and it flutters against the foreign touch. Then he eases it into the tight heat up to his second knuckle. Experimentally, he curls his finger and gets a squeaky noise in return. “Is this okay?” 

A nod. 

“I’m going to add another finger, okay?” He murmurs and presses a kiss to his hips. Then he presses another kiss to the other side. God, he loves Louis’ hips. He loves all of Louis’ body. Hell, he just really loves Louis. “You look so beautiful from here,” Harry says with a playful smile which earns him a shy smile. He’s instantly on top of the world. “How did I get so lucky?” He sucks a kiss onto the inside of Louis’ thigh and slips in a second finger. 

Louis lets out a shaky gasp, his eyes fully blown and cock half hard. 

Harry nips at the forming bruise before he flicks his tongue over it. “You look so pretty with my mark on you, Lou. So pretty.” He twists his two fingers in deeper and curls them upwards, a moan escaping Louis’ lips. Harry smirks and repeats the action as starts to suck another hickey into his skin. 

The submissive’s thighs start to tremble as they try to close together around Harry’s head as the pleasure starts to become too much, and Harry gets up so he can keep Louis’ legs apart with his knees. Wide open for him. 

It’s another few minutes of Harry thrusting his fingers into the submissive’s tight hole before Louis is completely hard. His cock is red and angry at the tip as it continues to dribble out precum. Harry drags his tongue up the underside of Louis’ cock before finally swirling it around the slit to collect the salty substance. “I wish you could taste yourself, Lou. You taste so good.”

Harry twists his fingers into Louis with each thrust, searching for the small bump that’ll send him over the edge. “Gonna make you feel so good, Lou,” he says and presses his fingers against it. 

Then ropes of cum shoot up onto Louis’ chest, and even a small bit of it on his bottom lip. 

With a chuckle, Harry leans up and kisses the cum from his submissive’s lips. “You did good, Lou. I’m so proud of you,” he pecks Louis’ lips a few times in a row. “So so good. You’re so pretty when you cum.”

Harry presses countless kisses into Louis’ hair when the submissive tucks his face into his shoulder, “Love, I need to go grab a flannel and clean us up.” 

“No,” Louis whines and clutches onto the dominant’s biceps. 

“I’ll be quick,” he leans down and pecks Louis’ lips before finally getting off the bed, “I promise. I’m just gonna go grab a flannel and then I’ll be right back.”

It’s not even ten feet from the king sized bed to the en suite, and Harry glances around the bathroom for a washcloth. His eyes automatically fall to the large duvet laid out on the tiled flooring and the various pillows piled on top of it. How long had Louis been cooped up in here while he was gone? 

Harry still has no idea why, but the bathroom has been Louis’ safe place ever since they met. If the submissive is running a fever, feeling homesick, or having troubled thoughts, then you’ll find him curled up on the bathroom floor. It’s usually by the amount of items he drags into the bathroom that Harry can tell how bad he’s feeling. If he’s nauseous then at most he’ll bring a pillow. If he’s struggling with traumatic memories then… well, there’s this. 

He pushes the thought away and grabs a washcloth off the countertop before running it under the water so it’s damp. 

“I’m here, Lou,” Harry says. He holds up the damp washcloth for Louis to see, then wipes it over his chest. The strips of cum are already starting to dry against the submissive’s skin. “You did so good for me, Lou,” Harry praises once again and tries to smile down at the man, but Louis’ got a dazed look in his eyes and is staring off at nothing. He closes eyes as he sighs out a long breath, then kisses over Louis’ heart, “So good for me, Lou.” 

Harry wipes his fingers off onto the flannel before he tosses it to the floor. It’s something he can clear up later. Right now he needs to get Louis back into his clothes and feeling better. He grabs the discarded sweatpants and has to manipulate the dead weight into them, then repeats the same actions with pulling the sweater over his head. Harry pushes Louis’ fringe out of his eyes before he presses a kiss to his forehead. “He’ll be okay,” he reassures himself. It’s not unlike the submissive to get lost in his head. If anything, he’s learned exactly how to handle it. 

“You mean the world to me,” Harry murmurs into Louis’ ear once he’s settled down beside him. He pulls the duvet from its rumpled spot at the foot of the bed and drapes it around both his and his submissive’s shoulders. He slips his arm around Louis’ small waist and pulls him closer so that their chest and back are pressed together. “You did so so good, baby. So good. The best. You’re the best submissive. Wouldn’t trade you for the world,” he says and hides his face in Louis’ hair. 

After what Harry guesses to be around ten minutes, he wonders if Louis has finally fallen asleep. There hasn’t been any movement aside from his steady breathing and he hasn’t muttered out a single word. He didn’t expect much of a response so he’s not disappointed. All of this wasn’t a chance for Harry to be selfish or to take advantage, it was only about showing his submissive how beautiful and amazing he is. He’s not exactly positive he managed to get through to him though. 

Then a hoarse voice whispers to him, “Thank you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fanfic! It is kind of a snippet as I originally had the idea for a longer piece. So... if you would like to see a detailed piece of Harry and Louis' story then comment so below! 
> 
> Thank you for giving this little thing a read!


End file.
